Special Night
by Chaikia
Summary: Nothing beats the happiness of spending your Christmas with the one you hold dear. Christmas is the season of love after all. After a fun Christmas Party Reunion at the Vongola Mansion, Tsuna shares a special night with Yamamoto as the day slowly came to a wrap. TYL! 80 x TYL! 27. A short Christmas One-shot! MERRY CHRISTMAS!


**~MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!~**

 **Let's share the love and giving this Christmas!**

 **Anyways~ I'm posting this fic in advance since I will be busy tomorrow. And today's my birthday so this is sort of a gift to myself! Tee-Hee-Hee~!**

 **Happy Birthday to me by the way~ Huehuehue**

 **I was really planning to publish two Christmas fics about 8027 but the other one kinda didn't make it on time so I chose to focus with this. Guess I'll just post that one next year, wouldn't be so good if I rushed it.**

 **This story is set in the future because I wanted to try writing a mature Tsuna and mature Yamamoto since I never had the opportunity before. Maybe I should start writing more 8027 TYL fics! Hahaha! Let's see!**

 **I also posted a Christmas fic about 8027 way back in 2015 entitled "The Lost Gift" so if you're on a reading marathon for Christmas Fics please give that a go!**

 **Here's the link!**

 **The Lost Gift:** _s/11684660/1/The-Lost-Gift_

 **So yeah! Please enjoy this fic and may it help you satisfy your 8027 cravings even a little! Don't forget to leave a review while you can!**

* * *

 **+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-SPECIAL NIGHT-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

* * *

The party had just ended at the Vongola Mansion and everyone went to sleep except for some people like Ryohei, Hibari and Dino who went out to the town to drink some liquor along with Romario and Kusakabe. Nana got taken away by Iemitsu saying he will take his precious wife on a "special date".

The Vongola Decimo is currently standing by the window of his room, already on his sleeping attire which is a short sleeve white polo and black pajamas. He was gazing outside, admiring the falling snow "How elegant...never expected to have a white christmas this year. It was really unexpected" He said smiling a bit to his self

"You'll catch a cold" Suddenly, a piece of thick clothing was draped over his shoulders, he looked back and saw Yamamoto who smiled at him

Tsuna touched the clothing and indeed it made him warm. He smiled at Yamamoto in gratitude "Thanks"

Yamamoto responded by wrapping his arms around his lover's delicate waist and squeezed him to his body, sharing their body heats and watched the falling snow together. Tsuna leaned back on Yamamoto's chest comfortably and Yamamoto placed his chin on Tsuna's messy hair

"Today was fun" Tsuna said

"Glad you liked it then"

"I never expected everyone to come here especially those who were in Japan. Kurokawa-san, Haru, Kyoko-chan, your Dad, even Mom and Dad! It's been a long time since the mansion became so lively. It was so...refreshing..." he said smiling in nostalgia

"Well, I was the one who proposed a plan first. My plan was to kidnap you and bring you to Japan, but of course Gokudera disagreed and just arranged things secretly to invite everyone from Japan for a party here to surprise out hard working Boss" Yamamoto grinned

Tsuna sweat dropped and gave Yamamoto an "are-you-crazy?" look "Kidnap me? Seriously?"

"Yup~ You never left that office of yours. Since you're so stubborn when it comes to work, I was worried because you're not giving yourself any rest so I kind of tried (planned) to force you out there to enjoy yourself...Maa, at least you had fun. And that makes me happy"

"Is that so?" Tsuna chuckled "You're world always seem to revolve around me huh?"

"You just noticed?" Yamamoto said giving Tsuna's soft cheek a light pinch

"Silly, of course I do. The same goes for me" Tsuna smiled as he placed his hands over Yamamoto's

"That's great to hear" Yamamoto smiled in return

They both returned their gaze outside and watched the snow contently with a comfortable silence. For Tsuna, this might be one of his happiest christmas. After all, his friends and family from Japan came over and held a wacky party in this mansion, just like the old times. Time sure flies away so fast, but some things just never change, and this is one of those.

Not only that, it's a White Christmas, and he get to spend it alone in the arms of the person he loved the most in this dimly lighted room, in each other's arms while gazing outside, watching the snowflakes slowly dye the town in pure white.

"Looking at the snow outside, kinda makes me wanna have a snowball fight tomorrow" Yamamoto said out of nowhere

"A snowball fight?"

"Remember that Snowball fight we had ten years ago? The one where we were split into two groups and everything went wacky? Haha! That sure was fun!" the swordsman laughed at the memory

Tsuna sweat dropped "A-Ah that?...I'd like a normal snowball fight, thanks" he said recalling a certain hitman who was behind all of that.

"By the way"

"Hmm?" Tsuna looked up at Yamamoto who was smiling sheepishly

"I've been kinda practicing this on my own lately, since you always say I'm bad at it" Yamamoto unwrapped his arms around Tsuna before stepping back a little and bowed a little, offering his hand to Tsuna "Uhh...What was it again?" He said in a low voice before clearing his mouth " ** _Can I have this dance?_** " Yamamoto said in perfect english

"Oh!" Tsuna's eyes widened in amusement "Well this is certainly unexpected"

"You think so? I was worried I might sound stupid" Yamamoto said sheepishly "S-So uh, yeah. Your answer?"

Tsuna giggled before taking Yamamoto's hand " _ **I'd love to**_ " he replied in english too

Yamamoto smiled and placed his hand on Tsuna's waist while Tsuna rested his hand over Yamamoto's shoulder and held their other hands together.

Tsuna looked at their position and sweat dropped "Err, why am I the girl again?"

"Because your cute"

"That's not what I'm asking..." Tsuna sulked comically. He sighed before shaking his head and smiled again "Oh well"

They began waltzing, swaying left and right, matching each other's pace, looking at each other straight in the eye and never tore their gaze away. The rain guardain slowly twirled Tsuna around and returned to their position.

"You've improved" Tsuna nodded in approval

"Really? That's great to hear" Yamamoto grinned happily

"Whenever I taught you how to dance, it's either you step on my foot or trip me with yours" Tsuna smirked a little teasingly towards his rain guardian

Yamamoto slightly blushed in embarrassment, recalling those times "S-Sorry about that. It's just that I never really get the point why I need to learn it before"

"Hmm? Why's that?"

"I understand that Tsuna needs it when you go to banquets because you're the boss, but why me also? Plus I don't really like to share a dance with anyone but Tsuna" Yamamoto said, admitting selfishly

"Ahhh, so that's why"

"You think I'm being quite selfish?"

Tsuna shook his head "For a 25 year old man? Nope, actually I'm happy. It means that you truly don't see anyone but me"

"That's right"

Tsuna chuckled "Well, if I may say, Guardian's needs to learn how to dance too, because its not just for socializing but for going undercover. While I am dancing with someone you guys dance with someone too to keep a close eye on me incase you know? Something happens? But you can also use it to get intel from someone, like seducing a woman to get information" Tsuna slightly sighed "But I have to admit-" Tsuna looked away, blushing a bit "-I requested Reborn not to teach you the art of seduction"

Yamamoto blinked in slight amusement "Wow, this is the first that I'm hearing this. Why so?"

"I get jealous" Tsuna coughed

"Oooohhhh, is that so?" Yamamoto smirked

Yamamoto twirled Tsuna around once more and extended him forward, before Tsuna spun and landed back on Yamamoto's arms, tilting their bodies to the side and straightened their selves after.

"I'm already stressed enough by those admirers of yours who keeps on trying to get your attention. Some are even seducing you" Tsuna said with a sigh "It's hard to keep my composure when that happens, I'm like _this_ close to firing X-Burners at them, especially those clingy ones"

The former baseball jock laughed in amusement "Haha! I already said not to worry about that because I don't really care about those. They can use whatever methods they want but they'll never get my attention. I only have my eyes on you. And hey, Tsuna has his fair share of admirers too!"

The brunet rolled his eyes and almost let out a light scoff "But all of them are just after my status and wealth"

"Right? Unlike me who loves Tsuna for what he is."

"D-Don't say embarrassing things suddenly" Tsuna stuttered as he slightly turned red

"Aww~ Tsuna you get so flustered easily!" Yamamoto just flashed a wide grin

"I can't help it! How can you not be embarrassed when you're told things like that?"

"If it were my case then of course I will be overjoyed! Though Tsuna can be a bit of a Tsun-Tsun sometimes so I'm used to your adorable reactions!"

"I'm not a tsundere!"

"If you say so~"

"Oi!"

"Maa, maa. Well then, I forbid you to seduce someone too"

Tsuna blinked "Eh?"

"I get jealous too!"

"Oh I see, so that's how it is?" Tsuna laughed "Now how can I say no?"

They both laughed before giving a final turn and finished their dance. Yamamoto bowed down in a gentlemanly manner while Tsuna gestured his hands with an imaginary dress and bent down his legs while bowing down

"Thank you for this dance Mademoiselle"

Tsuna twitched at the feminine referral but decided to just brush it off "A pleasure Signore"

Yamamoto grinned and straightened his body, placing his hands over his waist "So? How was it?"

Tsuna smiled and nodded "Yup, you're getting good. I enjoyed it. Thank you"

"Yosha!" Yamamoto cheered, pumping his hand

"Although, I would like it if you're not sneaking some fondle over my butt"

"Haha Whoops! I was busted? My bad!" The rain guardian said, scratching the back of his head but looking completely unabashed

Tsuna just chuckled at his partner's antic before Yamamoto embraced him again.

"Christmas is almost over huh?..." The Vongola Decimo mumbled as he glanced at the antique clock, checking out the time

"Yeah..."

They both looked at each other lovingly before Yamamoto slowly leaned forward pausing and looking at Tsuna for permission, Tsuna just nodded before Yamamoto continued and gently pressed his lips over soft ones, sharing a sweet kiss. Yamamoto pulled him even closer, wanting more from him, his kiss becoming so passionate, full of loving that made Tsuna grew weak. Truly only Yamamoto can grant him this feeling of protection in the world, like he is safe from everything else whenever he is in his arms and fill his heart with warmth. He really is lucky to have this man in his life.

They slight parted their lips from each other, resting their face on each other while panting lightly from the kiss they had.

"Merry Christmas Tsuna" Yamamoto took a hold of Tsuna's hand and placed a soft kiss on it "I love you" he said flashing a soft and loving smile towards his boss

Tsuna smiled with hints of red and nodded "Merry Christmas and I love you too Yamamoto"

Yamamoto then scratched his cheeks sheepishly "So...uhh...umm..."

"Mmmm? Something wrong?"

"Okay, never mind" Yamamoto said dismissing the thought

"Hey, now you're making me curious. C'mon, what is it?"

Yamamoto blushed while looking at him " W-Well I was just wondering If you're not tired yet, 'cause maybe we can?...ya'know?"

"What is it?"

"I want to hold you"

"O-Oh..." Pink dusted Tsuna's cheeks at the statement

"But I understand if you're tired because-!"

"N-No!" Tsuna cut in

"Eh?"

Tsuna nodded as he gave his rain guardian an inviting smile, pink hues dusting his cheeks "O-Of course we can"

Yamamoto's eyes widen as he moved his face closer to Tsuna's "Can we? Really?"

Tsuna nodded and wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's neck and engaged him in a passionate kiss before breaking it abruptly "I don't mind getting a little kinky tonight" he said licking his lips with an erotic smile

Yamamoto was dumbfounded at first, blinking at Tsuna but soon it was replaced with a sexy smirk "Heh, now we're talking" He said before quickly capturing Tsuna's lips again and lifted him in his arms and head slowly towards the bed.


End file.
